thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yardies
|status = Unknown |location = Shoreditch |leader = Jamahl (Mid 1990s - 2004) |type = Jamaican Crime Gang |nationality = Jamaican |allies = Viktor Skobel and the Thieves in Law |enemies = Charlie Jolson and the Bethnal Green Mob Nick Collins, Jimmer Collins and the Collins Gang Shan Chu Lee and the Triads |vehicles = Rover 3500 (SD1) Brabus S-Klasse |weapons = Glock 17 Pistol AK47 Shotgun Baseball Bat Crowbar |fronts = Yardie Crackhouse (Rivington Street, Shoreditch) Yardie Crackhouse with Compound (Holywell Street off of Worship, Shoreditch) Yardie Depot (St. Saviour's) |members = Jamahl (leader) Tyler Jerome and Tyler}}The Yardies are a criminal organisation based in the Shoreditch area of London. The gang was formed originally in West Kingston, Jamaica and a branch of it moved to London in the mid 1990s led by Jamahl. The Yardies were involved in the Gang War of 2002, the Triads-Yardies War, the Collins-Yardies War and the Gang War of 2004. 2002 In ''The Getaway'', the Yardies are one of the four gangs in London. The Yardies are primarily based in the Shoreditch area of London and own two crackhouses in the area. The main one is located on Rivington Street and the other smaller one, with a compound, is located on Holywell Street off of Worship. They also own a depot at St Saviour's docks in South East London. The leader of the Yardies is Jamahl. Jamahl is responsible for most of London's crack cocaine problems. He is fairly calm and knows how to run his gang, but the gang can also get very vicious. The Yardies are not introduced until Mission 6, Out of the Frying Pan, when Mark Hammond lures the Triads to the smaller Yardie crackhouse on Holywell Street and starts a gang war. Because of this, the Yardies are enemies with the Triads and hate them the most. After this, members of the Yardies will try and kill Mark whenever they can. Whenever Mark is driving through Shoreditch, members of the Yardies will always chase after him and try to stop him. Their gang vehicles are: Rover 3500 (SD1), which features a bodykit, rear wing and gold wheels (Blue) and Mercedes-Benz Brabus S500L - with heavily tinted windows (Black and White). Mark only attacks the Yardies twice in the entire game. Once in Mission 6, and later in Mission 9, The Cowgirl and the Cash, when Mark is ordered by Charlie Jolson to go to Jamahl's crackhouse on Rivington Street and steal the drug money. Mark does this and kills all the gangsters at the crackhouse. The Yardies appear much more in Frank Carter's story. Jamahl's men bring in a consignment of crack and stash it at the depot at St. Saviour's. Frank heads over to the depot and kills the Yardies with help from SO19 and they secure the scene. They arrest Jerome and Tyler, two members of the gang, who blame the Triads for tipping off the police about the delivery, when in fact it was the Bethnal Green Mob. Because of this, an army of Yardies arrive in Chinatown and start a war with the Triads. Frank Carter arrives to secure the scene along with SO19, and the scene is secured with most of the Yardies killed or arrested. Their smaller crackhouse is later seen when two rookie cops, Ryan and Harris, are captured by the gang after they were watching it. Frank arrives and goes inside killing members of the gang. Upstairs he finds Ryan and Harris who are alive but badly injured, after having been tortured by the Yardies. After this, the Yardies aren't seen till the finale. The Yardies are also the only known gang to have any female members in it. Female members of the Yardies can only be found in Mission 9 and they will attack Mark with meat cleavers at the crackhouse. In the finale, Charlie Jolson rings Jamahl and promises to hand over Mark Hammond to him at the Sol Vita cargo ship at St. Saviour's dock. Jamahl and his men arrive, unaware that Charlie plans to kill him and his gang, along with the Triads and Collins gang, with a bomb placed on board. Jamahl's men engage in a shootout with the other gangs. After a gang war, Jamahl and some of his men arrive in a cargo hold where they witness Nick Collins questioning Mark Hammond, who Jamahl wants dead. Charlie Jolson is also held hostage. Jamahl is angry at Charlie for having lied to him and tells him that the situation wasn't cool at all. Jamahl wants Mark dead but after Mark explains his story, Jamahl agrees to spare him and his boy if they leave at once. Jamahl, like the other gang leaders, doesn't want Frank to leave however, as he has caused his gang some serious problems. Afterwards, Charlie breaks free and activates the bomb. Jamahl and his men then flee the ship and most of them manage to escape in time before it explodes. At the end of The Getaway, the Yardies were least affected by the gang war. Jamahl and most of his gang managed to get off the Sol Vita before it exploded. The Yardies main rivals, the Triads, were defeated, as well as the Bethnal Green Mob, leaving just the Collins gang left for them to defeat, who were badly weakened after the boat explosion and the death of their leader Nick Collins. If they were to beat the Collins gang then they would be the only gang left in London, meaning London would be completly under their control. Overall, the Yardies in fact thrived the most after Jolson's downfall. 2004 In ''The Getaway: Black Monday'', the Yardies are one of the three gangs in London. The gang is still under leadership of Jamahl. However, the gang is now far more powerful than it once was. Jamahl's turf has grown but his operations have streamlined. He has moved away from drugs and is now more focused on guns, which he always preferred anyway. Finally Jamahl's a main player. The Collins gang, now named the Collins crew, are selling drugs on Yardie turf and the two gangs are at war with each other. The Yardies are winning the war under Jamahl's leadership and are far more powerful than the Collins crew. The Yardies are in the game more than the Collins crew are, but are still not in it that much. Their gang vehicles are: Rover 216 and Brabus ML. They first appear when the police learn that the Thieves in Law is making an alliance with the Yardies. The police stop a deal taking place in the underground and then start shooting at members of the gang and catch one of Jamahl's loyal men, Tyler. They then learn that Jamahl is making an arms deal with Viktor Skobel at a factory in Borough. With the new load of firearms that Jamahl is buying, Jamahl is hoping that he can use these to finish off the Collins crew and take control of London once and for all. However, the police stop the deal from taking place and most of the Yardies are killed at the factory. Fate At the end of The Getaway: Black Monday, it is unclear what has happened to the Yardies. Both the Collins crew and the Thieves in Law are defeated by the end of the game, making the Yardies the only gang left in London. It is however unknown if the Yardies have been defeated as well. Jamahl is last seen being taken downstairs by Yuri during the mission, Your Man with the Tattoo, and he is not seen or mentioned again, making his fate unclear. If Jamahl managed to escape from the warehouse then the Yardies would certainly continue operating and would most likely take full control of London. If Jamahl was killed in the crossfire or was arrested then it is likely that the Yardies would either be defeated or a new member of the gang would take over leadership. Either way, the Yardies are badly weakened at the end of the game, as they ultimately lose their money during the arms deal that went wrong. The Getaway 3 In a trailer for The Getaway 3, a black youth is seen lying dead in the hallway of an old building, having just been shot by an unknown white man with a gun. It is possible that this black youth is a member of the Yardies, but this is unclear. If it is a Yardie gang member, then it means that the gang is still operating in London. Category:Gangs